Just a note
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Completely random fluff! HR.
1. Chapter 1

**_Right, um, how to explain this random fluff...well I was reading Cosmo and a poor girl confessed to having done this (you'll see what I mean!) and after I stopped laughing, I realised that I couldn't resist putting Ruth in a similar situation. _**

**_Thanks Em xx

* * *

_**

Ruth groaned as she unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and read it for what was almost the 10th time that morning. It had to be said that she was slightly embarrassed at actually following through on her friends suggestion of carrying the note with her at all times, but it did seem to be helping matters. She read through the hastily scrawled words again, and tried to feel empowered by them.

_No matter how much I fancy Harry, I __**will NOT**__ keep staring at him all day from behind my computer screen. I __**will**__ flirt with other men. I __**will NOT**__ babble like a lunatic or blush like a school girl every time he talks to me. _

_Signed: R. Evershed_

The fact that she had actually signed her name at the bottom of it still amazed her, but it was remarkable what peer pressure and a few glasses of wine could get you to do. It had all started on Friday night when she went for drinks after work with two of her oldest and closest friends; she had been in definite need of a drink that night and her naturally inquisitive - or just plain nosey - friends had wanted to know why.

"Not a good week that's all," she had muttered, before taking a large gulp of her wine.

"Does this have anything to do with your ever increasing love for your boss?" Claire asked innocently, hoping that Ruth would take the bait.

"I'm not in love with him," she protested a little too quickly. _Liar_. Her own thoughts betrayed her but she wasn't about to admit it out loud. Making it real would almost certainly make things worse and she honestly didn't know if she could cope with that.

"Really? You'll excuse us if we don't believe you won't you?"

Glaring at them both, Ruth firmly asserted that she was not in love with Harry. It was, in fact, only a crush. One which she was sure would pass in time.

"What's the problem then?"

"The problem is that I can't seem to go five minutes without making a complete idiot of myself in front of him!" Her exclamation was perhaps a little loud, since it drew a few bemused looks from other patrons. Lowering her voice to a more acceptable level, Ruth ploughed on. "Don't laugh! It's terrible; this week alone I have managed to embarrass myself more times that I thought was humanly possible."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad Ruth."

"Let's see, shall we…So far this week I have managed to spill coffee all over my desk when he unexpectedly leant over my shoulder to read something on my computer screen. I tripped over my own feet and dropped all the files I was carrying when I walked into a meeting because I was distracted by him smiling at me. Then I realised that I had zoned out for 15 minutes whilst I watched him pace in his office. Pacing! For fifteen minutes – I must be going insane."

"I think I'll get you another drink. I think you need it."

10 minutes later Jennie was back from the bar armed with a bottle of wine; she began pouring them all another drink as Ruth continued to bemoan her situation.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't constantly babble on endlessly whenever he talks to me. I seem to have a compulsion to just say the first thing that's in my head, which leads to crazy ramblings and oddly amused looks from him. Then of course there's the bloody blushing; God only knows what he must think! I'm almost a permanent shade of red whenever he's around me – which is a lot!" Sighing, she put her head in her hands. "I fear for my sanity."

Taking pity on their friend, both women tried to think of something they could do or say to make her feel better.

"Oh! I have an idea!" exclaimed Claire excitedly.

"God help me…" muttered Ruth before she took a sudden interest in her wine glass as she caught the dirty look that Claire shot her.

"You can write yourself a note!"

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"A note. You write down all the things that you don't want to do like blushing and stuff and carry it with you. Anytime you have a meeting with Harry or have to go and speak to him in his office you can read it and remind yourself not to do those things."

"Do I look like Bridget Jones to you?!" she cried, unable to believe that this was how her friends intended to help her. "Don't answer that actually. Where do you come up with these ideas?!"

"I think it's a great idea!" chirped Jennie, and Ruth shot her a look of disgust. "In fact, we can write it for you. Pass me some paper and a pen."

A few minutes and much laughter later, they thrust the note at Ruth and urged her to sign it. It took another glass of wine and a considerable amount of pestering to get her to not only sign the note but promise to take it into work with her on Monday.

…which is how she came to be sat at her desk reading it. She was preparing for her meeting with Harry. She was just about to gather her things together when she was surprised by Adam standing in front of her desk. She hastily hid the note amongst some papers as nonchalantly as she could before asking him what he wanted.

Ruth had been so caught up in getting the information Adam had wanted that she was late for her meeting with Harry. Flustered when he shouted her name across the Grid and motioned to his office, she grabbed the pile of files in front of her and scurried across to his office, all thoughts of the note far from her mind.

It was only when, sometime later, she was looking for a file on her desk that she remembered having it in front of her when Adam stopped by. It took her less than a minute to, first, realise that the file was the one in which she had stashed the note and, secondly, that it was currently in Harry's office with the rest of the paperwork she had taken through earlier.

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks Em and Lynn x_**

**_

* * *

_**

Unable to believe how monumentally stupid she had been, Ruth tried to think past the rising panic that was starting to choke her. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ She chanced a look towards his office and was slightly relieved to find him working away at his desk. Everything appeared to be normal and she couldn't help the slight grin that formed as she watched him lean back in his chair and tap his pen lightly against his lips, deep in thought about whatever was in front of him. To his left, she spotted the stack of files and papers she had left earlier. From the looks of things, he hadn't moved them and she realised that she needed to get in there and remove the file before it was too late.

Casting a quick look around the Grid, she was pleased to find it quiet; thankfully most people had called it a night and headed home already. Forcing herself to get a move on before it was too late and she had to suffer the humiliation of him finding the stupid note, she set off towards his office desperately trying to think of an excuse to use for needing the file back.

Slightly startled as the door to his office was wrenched open and Ruth swept in, Harry stopped what he was doing and watched as the clearly agitated analyst headed for his desk as she garbled a question at him.

"Harry, the Edwards file. Can I borrow it for a minute?"

Her hand was already reaching for the files which were stacked haphazardly on his desk, but stopped mid air as his hand beat her to it and came to rest on top of the first file. Alarmed that he must be on to her, she tried to take a few steadying breaths and prayed to whatever deity that might be listening that he didn't ask her any awkward questions, because she wasn't certain that she could lie all that well at this precise moment in time.

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just, er, need it is all." She paused and met his eyes briefly. "I just want to make sure that I cross referenced properly."

"Ah."

There was something in his gaze as he handed her the file that told her he didn't quite believe what she was saying, but she was so wrapped up in making a getaway that she dismissed it as paranoia. She shot him a small smile and practically ran out of his office, only catching her breath when she flung herself into her chair and clutched the file to her chest. Vowing never to act on any idiotic suggestions her friends made in the future, she placed the file on her desk and flipped it open. She leafed through the pages slowly, until it dawned on her that she should have found it by now. _Shit! Where the hell is it?! _Frantically, she searched through the file again, desperately trying to find the offending article so that she could set fire to it.

"Are you looking for this?"

Her head snapped up instantly as she heard his soft voice. He was standing in front of her desk holding a small piece of folded paper in his hands, an amused smile playing on his face as he watched the colour flood her face.

"I, Harry, I..." she trailed off and watched in horror as he opened the note and began to read it aloud.

"No matter how much I fancy Harry, I will not keep staring at him all day from behind my computer screen..."

"Please don't Harry."

He moved to sit on the edge of her desk before leaning in towards her.

"I quite like the idea of you staring at me all day Ruth and I'll let you in on a little secret: I find myself watching you work frequently; your smile as you chat on the phone to someone; the little half frown you do when the computer won't do what you're telling it to; such simple things but I can't seem to take my eyes off of you for longer than ten minutes. It's very distracting you know. Perhaps I need a note myself?"

"M-maybe." Her mouth was suddenly dry and she was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest any second. "Or, or we could be distracted together."

As his lips brushed against her mouth gently, she marvelled at how soft and warm they were. The plump full lips teased her own as they slid between hers and left lingering kisses in their wake. She moaned as the tip of his tongue traced a path across her lower lip and she opened her mouth under his, encouraging him inside. Her tongue stroked against his repeatedly as she willingly surrendered to his kiss. How long it lasted, she couldn't be certain, but she did know that no-one had ever kissed her quite like that before and she wanted more of it.

"Harry..." her eyelashes fluttered open as she murmured his name and her stomach flipped as she met his desire filled eyes with her own.

"Shall we get out of here?" he asked.

He rewarded her with a quick kiss on the lips as she nodded her agreement. Grabbing her bag and coat, Ruth happily accepted his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the pods, unable to believe the happy turn of events. She had a fleeting thought that she might have to actually thank her friends before stopping dead in her tracks. Alarmed, Harry turned to see what the matter was.

"Where's the note Harry?"

He tapped his jacket pocket as he spoke "In here. Why? Afraid that someone might see it and ask exactly how much it is that you fancy me?!"

"No, more like I'm afraid that someone will see it, find it hilarious, photocopy it and stick copies of it all over the Grid!"

"Ah, well, not to worry. I won't let it out of my possession, I promise." A squeeze of her fingers emphasised his words. "But I might have to insist that you inform me as to how much you fancy me!"

She rolled her eyes at him playfully before shooting him a heart stopping look. He swallowed hard as she leant up and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Hands on demonstration it is then," he confirmed and she laughed in delight as he tugged her towards the exit with renewed enthusiasm.


End file.
